


Thunderstorms

by PaintedInRed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, fluffy af, fluffy fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedInRed/pseuds/PaintedInRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is afraid of thunderstorms, and Phil is very protective of his bear. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

The best way to fall asleep is next to the one you love, and tonight was no exception. Phil's head rested on my chest, his mouth a bit ajar as he snored softly through his sleep. I kept playing with his curls with my one hand, and the other was behind my head. I couldn't help but smile at how young he looked when he was asleep. Below the covers, I could feel his legs tangled with mine, something he likes to do when we cuddle. His hand that is not underneath him is gripping my shirt slightly. His lips slowly pull into a small smile, and I assume his dreams are sweet. Slowly, I let my eyes close and I welcome dreams as well.

Suddenly, there is a huge bang outside. The kind of bang that makes the floor shake slightly. My eyes flew open when I heard the pitter-patter of rain on the window, and I saw a white flash of light through the curtains. A mere second later, another bang caught me off guard, and I let out a shout. I didn't even realize that my hand jerked and I yanked on Phil's hair.

"What the actual hell, Dan?" he groaned, tiredly.

I grimaced at his tone of slight anger. "S-sorry, Ph- AHHH!" I let out another shout as the thunder rolled again. I flipped over, and covered my ears with the pillow.

I heard the cheap bed springs squeal as Phil moved his position so he was on sitting on his feet, trying to pry the pillow from my fingers. "It's okay, Bear, It's just a thunderstorm."

"P-Phil," I whined, absolutely terrified, now. Another crash of thunder bounded down and I almost felt this one shake the building. The tears began saturating the sheets. "M-make it stop, Phil!"

He sat me up and I curled my legs toy chest. he wrapped his arms around me, but then took them off. "You are sweating like you just fucking showered," he chuckled.

"Not the time, Phil!" Flash of light. Thunder. "Jesus Christ!"

"That's what they call me," he joked, putting his arms back around me and hugging me close.

I frowned at him. "Not the time!" I cried harder with each crash of thunder, and he just hugged me closer, traced circles on my arm with his thumb, and kissed my head whenever another bang exploded in our ears.

"Think about how we made cupcakes, today. I tore open the bag of flour and dumped it all over myself," my boyfriend whispered into my ear, attempting to soothe me. My sobs cut short and I looked at him, loosening my grip around my legs and listening to him. "Then, when you laughed and I threw some at you, your nose crinkled the way that it does when you are genuinely happy and laughing. Then, we got into that foodfight with the ingredients."

I smiled a little. "We made quite the mess, after that, didn't we. We didn't even make the cupcakes. We just got glares from the landlord."

"I just can't stop smiling when I think about how adorable you looked with the flour on your nose." He kissed my nose. "And when you got frosting on your cheek." He kissed the tears off of my cheeks. "And when you smiled so big after I cleaned it off." He kissed my lips, and I could feel him smiling in it. He let his lips linger there for longer than the others, and then he pulled away so painfully slowly, I just had to pull him in again. I didn't even notice the next three thunder claps, because I was so preoccupied. By the time that third had passed, Phil was straddling me as we kissed, and my shirt was being lifted up higher and higher. My hands were in his hair again, tugging lightly at some strands and making it look even more unruly than before. I slowly brought my hands down his bare back and played with the hem of his sweatpants, which he borrowed from me. After a few more seconds, my shirt was off and his lips were back on mine.

Then the fourth one crashed so loudly, it sounded like a detonated bomb. My head snapped up and collided with his and he fell off of me, rubbing his forehead. "Holy shit," I said, the pain pulsing through my head as my heart raced even faster than before.

"We are a hot mess," he said, chuckling, slightly.

I raised one eyebrow. "Did you just say that?"

"Oh, you'll live with it," he said, and kissed me again until the storm passed. We fell asleep in a mess of limbs and blankets, and when I woke, I sighed in happiness. Oh, how I loved this boy.


End file.
